The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which can feed a long strip of media, such as photographic paper more or less continuously from a supply cassette, to a supply section, to a printing section, and thereafter to a take-up section. The printing apparatus of the present invention is of a modular design and is configured to provide for vertical twisted web paths while at the same time minimizing web tracking variation.
Conventionally, when a printing apparatus includes a plurality of supply cassettes and take-up cassettes, a complex shuttle mechanism and complex paper handling are required. For example, in an apparatus which includes a plurality of supply cassettes and take-up cassettes, it is necessary to divert a web of photosensitive media, such as photosensitive paper, through a plurality of loops which requires a complex interface. Furthermore, for the purpose of splicing the photosensitive media at the supply side of a multi-cassette arrangement, it is necessary to divert the paper into a splicer separately for each entry position of the cassette.
The present invention provides for a printing apparatus having multiple supply cassettes and take-up cassettes which is of a modular design and creates a paper path that follows an exact constraint design. The paper path of the printing apparatus of the present invention is configured to accept media from a plurality of supply cassettes and deliver media to a plurality of take-up cassettes. The paper path is separated into tensioned web spans which include, for example, a paper supply span, a paper punching span, a write engine span and a paper take-up span. The spans can be isolated from each other by motion control slack loops.
The printing apparatus of the present invention comprises three separable sections, which include a supply section, a center printing section, and a take-up section. The breaks between the above sections are preferably located within the supply and the take-up sections, and are the locations in which the web can undergo a vertical twist. This vertical twist is the result of a pivoting of the paper path by an angle of between 0-90 degrees, for example, an angle of xc2x130 degrees between the plurality of supply cassettes and take-up cassettes. The design of the present invention provides for exact constraint web handling while at the same time, minimizing the effect that twisting and frame tolerances have on web tracking.
The present invention provides for a printing apparatus which comprises a media supply section having a transport assembly and a plurality of media entry openings. The transport assembly is rotatable to each of the media entry openings so as to accept media from a selected one of the media entry openings. The printing apparatus further comprises a printing section which is adapted to accept the media from the media supply section and a take-up section which is adapted to receive media from the printing section. The take-up section includes a take-up assembly and a plurality of media exit openings. The take-up assembly is rotatable to each of the media exit openings so as to discharge media through a selected one of the media exit openings.
The present invention also provides for a printing apparatus which includes a media supply section comprising a first transport assembly that conveys media along a first transport assembly longitudinal axis. The first transport assembly is rotatable between a plurality of supply entry ports on the media supply section to selectively accept media from each of the supply entry ports. The first transport assembly further comprises at least one first roller which is rotatable with respect to the first transport assembly about the first transport assembly longitudinal axis. The printing apparatus further comprises a printing section that receives media from the media supply section. The printing section comprises a first guide plate that guides media from the at least one first roller into the printing section. The first transport assembly has at least one rotatable position which creates a twist in a media span of the media between the at least one first roller and the first guide plate.
The present invention further provides for a media supply assembly which comprises a plurality of media entry ports; a transport assembly that is rotatable to each of the media entry ports to receive and convey media entering through the media entry ports along a longitudinal axis; and at least one roller mounted on the transport assembly so as to be rotatable about the longitudinal axis. The at least one roller conveys media along the transport assembly toward an exit port of the media supply assembly.
The present invention further provides for a media take-out assembly that comprises a media entry port; a plurality of media exit ports; a transport assembly that conveys media from the media entry port to one of the media exit ports, with the transport assembly being rotatable to each of the media exit ports; and at least one first roller mounted on the transport assembly so as to rotate about a pivot point which is spaced from a rotational axis of the at least one first roller.
The present invention further provides for a printing apparatus that comprises a rotatable transport assembly provided at least at one of an input side or output side of a printing section. The transport assembly is adapted to twist a web of photosensitive media about a vertical axis as the photosensitive media is conveyed through the printing apparatus.